


【龙龄】小冤家

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 7





	【龙龄】小冤家

张九龄踢着脚底下的小石子，在弄堂口等王九龙。今天的斜阳好像还不错，总觉得王九龙家门口的天好像更蓝一点。抬手，指头触碰额头，看了一眼西边的落日，秋日里的夕阳就是美，可惜肚子里没有墨水，只能不过审的脑子冒出一句，卧槽，这个大太阳，真美～

“黑小子，看什么呢！走了～”王九龙193的个头，像一堵墙一样完全挡住了他的视野。  
“哦哦哦～走吧。”那人搂着自己的肩膀，真好，张九龄喜欢这样的亲近。

这回又是什么样的人，张九龄练就一身绿茶婊，只为赶走王九龙身边的野草。  
他惦记自己这个兄弟不是一天两天了，那会还是个200斤的大白胖子，他就对王九龙伸出不怀好意的黑手。可惜了，王九龙那会太自卑了，觉得这个世界没人会喜欢个大胖子，九龄的示好理解成了，兄弟之间的鼓励。  
后来，王九龙参加了一个减肥训练营，回来的时候简直判若两人。  
张九龄站在他的身边，又说了一句之前示好的话，王九龙一句兔子还不吃窝边草呐。又给划拉过去了，九龄自觉如果再正经表白，可能兄弟就没法做了，要不自己先待在身边看着。正主追不到，先处着，野花野草必须要薅干净了！

可惜他没有预估到王九龙的魅力，阳光帅气的王九龙实在太讨人喜欢了。他就像清晨里第一抹日光，打破黑暗，实力描绘了美好二字。  
从前张九龄就觉得，只要王九龙一笑，自己就什么烦恼都没有了。可是现在啊，王九龙只要对别人一笑，张九龄就拉起10级警报。  
杀伤力太强了……

完了，又笑了～这回又要怎么应付。

张九龄打开一个易拉罐，递给刚打完球的王九龙。他顺手接过，喝了一口，很自然的送回到九龄手里。  
眼角瞄到，对面的男孩一边和王九龙说话，一边观察他和九龙的互动，既然这样，那就～张九龄自然的喝了一口剩下的饮料，继而放在王九龙手里，转身就去看台的位置给王九龙拿毛巾了。

“怎么说的好好的，人就走了，奇怪～”王九龙一口气喝完剩下的饮料，又接过毛巾，和张九龄很自然的交谈。  
“人家估计有事，你怎么了，还惦记上了，这才打过几次球啊～”张九龄有些不受控制的吃味。  
“人挺好的，长的也不错，我哪能惦记啊，人家怎么会看上我这个小胖子，走了～”王九龙的内心还是那个小胖子。  
“哎～你这人！”张九龄想着，王九龙这样的后知后觉，有时候也不妄为一个优点。

这种稀松平常的场面，张九龄已经应付自如了。自从王九龙变帅而不自知以后，就连马路上路痴也多了。好在他们肢体语言亲密，王九龙后知后觉的，但是别人不瞎。

“九龙啊。你不觉得，张九龄挡着你的桃花了吗？”说话的是杨九郎，这哥们实在看不下去了。  
“有吗？我哪里有桃花！”王九龙笑着说。  
“好吧，当我没说！”杨九郎摇摇头，这孩子没救了。

“九龄啊，刚九郎哥说你挡我桃花了！”这真是个傻子。  
“啊……可能是我黑，方着你了。”张九龄无奈的翻着白眼。  
“哈哈。你可能是暗中保护我。”王九龙突然觉得自己还蛮搞笑的，怎么张九龄还翻白眼呢？  
“我保护你个锤子。”张九龄嘀嘀咕咕的走开了，自己怎么就看上这么个冤家～

后巷  
“九郎哥，你说我是不是方着我自己了，王九龙怎么回事？”张九龄无奈的和杨九郎吐槽。  
“兄弟，我尽力了。你们家那个大旺仔，真的有点傻。”杨九郎很同情他。  
“我快黔驴技穷了，这他妈多少年了，他居然把我当兄弟。”张九龄这个惆怅。  
“人家把你当兄弟，你他妈想睡人家，哈哈哈。要不你就直接送炮得了～”杨九郎笑着调侃他。  
“啥……兄弟，你认真的吗？”张九龄正经的问。  
“不然呢？野草薅不尽，春风吹又生。”杨九郎看着他，接着说，“你买颗药，吃完了去爬床，我就不信了，他还能让你一个人烧死不管你。”  
“这个旁门左道的～”张九龄抬眼反问，“你不是用这个爬上张云雷的床的吧！”  
“这个你别管～就说你怎么打算吧！”杨九郎怎么觉得张九龄有点欠揍呢！  
“张云雷那么禁欲的一个人都拿下了，王九龙还不是分分钟。”张九龄一下子想通了，“哥们，要来就上最猛的，你有路子不？”  
“你多余问，没有我能瞎指挥你，我跟你说，你到时候装得绿茶点，男的都吃这一套。”杨九郎掏出手机找门路去了。

“九龄～九龄……你人呢？”这是王九龙的声音。  
“这～这呢……”张九龄回应了一下。  
王九龙顺声而来，看到张九龄和杨九郎在后巷好不亲密的样子。  
什么时候张九龄和杨九郎关系这么好了？王九龙跑过去就拉走了张九龄，说了这一句九郎哥我们走了！

“九郎哥，交给你了，别忘了。”张九龄扭头喊着。  
“妥妥的。搞定给你消息！”杨九郎笑着回应。

被拖走的张九龄兴奋的搓手手，自己怎么就没有想到的，王九龙这么纯情真的把自己怎么样，肯定上赶子要负责的。九郎哥说了，绿茶一点。哈哈哈，绿茶婊就是我的马甲，不怕的……

“九龄，九龄～你想什么呢？还笑眯眯的。”王九龙看着他问。  
“没有。没有什么。就刚九郎哥给我讲了一个笑话～”张九龄随口说了一个谎话  
“那我和你说待会看电影。你听到了吗？”王九龙又说，“以后少和杨九郎一起抽烟，辫儿哥醋劲可大了～”  
“啊，抽个烟而已，还在后巷～”张九龄这会脑子里都是晚上的香艳场景，都没觉得两人之间气氛微妙。  
“算了算了，电影～你看吗？”王九龙也觉得自己有点要求过分了！  
“看看看，走吧，出发去电影院！”张九龄笑着，露出小虎牙。

电影院看电影中  
张九龄手机在震动，隔了一会，又在震动，还是从裤兜里掏出来看一下吧！  
九郎哥～哇塞，这个办事效率太快了吧！

快来拿。新鲜热乎的。  
我家。我等你啊～

张九龄看到这两条信息，当下就决定，马上就去，今儿晚上就去爬床。  
“那个九龙，我有急事。要先走了。”张九龄低着声说。  
“找九郎哥吗？”王九龙看到是杨九郎发来的消息。  
“那个～你看完电影就先回去。我那个明儿赔礼道歉，我必须得走了，急事～”张九龄说完就起身了。

多急的事，非要现在去。王九龙一个人失落的坐在电影院里，这可是张九龄头一回丢下自己。电影的结局是什么都不知道，整个人失魂落魄的。

出影院的时候，天已经黑了！在小区外徘徊，手里提了三瓶啤酒，本来是想买个三明治填肚子的，可是手却不自觉的拿了酒。

全家的灯牌好像格外的亮，路灯在星光闪烁中，树影下，王九龙的身影格外的孤单，就着上坡的路，把他的影子拉得很长。一束耀眼的灯光，一辆出租车停在自己身后，转身车上下来一个人。  
张九龄～他怎么！！！

"九龙～～我站不住了，你扶我一下好吗？"张九龄双腿虚浮，脸上发烫。  
"你怎么了，天啦，怎么这么热。"王九龙一把搂住他。  
"你先带我回去，我不太舒服。"张九龄顺势就倒在王九龙的怀里。

张九龄努力想靠自己的力气往前走，可是刚离开王九龙的怀抱就差点摔倒。王九龙丢掉手里的东西，一把公主抱把张九龄抱回了家。

"我想冲个冷水澡，你把我丢在浴室吧！"  
张九龄这句话一直在王九龙的脑子里打转，他也就这一会，2小时不到，也不可能突然的生病。。冷水澡？除非～～  
天～王九龙的脑子里直接炸了！！

"九龙～"张九龄真的冲了个冷水澡，出来的时候虽然还是浑身发烫，但是比刚才状态好了很多。因为接下来，绿茶的戏还要上演的。张九龄的内心，真的是个冤家～

"你还好吗？你～"王九龙怕他摔着，一个箭步就扶着了，还是很热的身子。

"我没事，谢谢你～"张九龄酝酿了一下，双手试图推开王九龙的怀抱。

"你怎么就没事了，你～"王九龙不知道怎么说。

"我吹吹冷风或许就好了，你一直围着我，我更难受，九龙～"张九龄也不是故意撒娇叫他的名字，只是体内乱串的热流，叫他不得不软绵绵。

"不准出去，万一你遇到陌生人～"王九龙说完这个假设，自己吓了一跳，立即把人抱在怀里，"不准，今晚你就呆在这里。"

"不行，九龙，你～～放开我啊！"张九龄这会即使想挣扎也没有力气，更何况他觉得正中下怀，"我不知道～，自己还能控制到什么时候～"

"我帮你，我不愿你这么难受！"王九龙又是一个公主抱，张九龄这次成功抵达王九龙的床。

"你～别这样！"张九龄嘴上说着别，心里却盘算着先拖裤子，还是先脱衣服。还是衣服吧，裤子太那啥了～"我好热～"一把扯开了自己的上衣，衬衫扣子掉了满地。

"别用力扯，我来帮你。"王九龙温柔的按住张九龄的手，不消一刻，两人兵戎相见。

～~~~~~~~~补上

冰凉的手指，在滚烫的皮肤上来回摩擦，引得身下的人儿微微打颤。张九龄在煎熬着，但是他还是抵不住药物的趋势，把自己的胸口的两颗红豆，送到那双手中。  
"好痒，你帮我摸摸～好吗？"张九龄闭着眼睛，意乱情迷。  
已经微微发硬的红豆，在接触到爱人抚摸的时候，异样的电流瞬间就直冲下身。王九龙觉得身下的人，好像更烫了。  
"啊～九龙～"张九龄情不自禁的叫出他的名字。  
"怎么了，还不够吗？"王九龙看他，控制不住把身子往自己手里送。他询问的同时，扶下了自己的身子，一下子含住了那颗诱人的红豆。

"唔～～"这下张九龄嘴巴里只有呻吟的声音了。  
王九龙听着他的呻吟，惊觉自己下身已经肿胀不堪，早就在自己接触到这幅诱人的身子后，这一切都开始不受控制。

那人的舌头在自己的胸口打转，后穴流出越来越多的水，好想瞬间被填满这种空虚感。双腿紧紧的缴在一起，试图摩擦之间，得到一点快感。可是欲望越埋越深，情欲越来越涌，快要被烧死了。  
张九龄不知哪里来的勇气，也许是身体本能的需要，他拉起王九龙的手，伸下了自己的后穴。  
"好湿～"王九龙接触到那个位置的时候，第一反应就是这个。  
"你弄弄 我吧～～我～"那个怎么都摸不进来，张九龄急的，抓起那人的手指，一下子就插进来两根手指～

真的渴望太久了，即使一下子两指超出了后穴的负荷，但是张九龄还是忍住没有喊痛，毕竟被填满的满足感才是后穴最渴望的。

王九龙一下就愣住了，手指被九龄带入后穴。脑子哄的一下，身体里头有个东西也在瞬间炸开了。他的身体好暖，小穴里好湿，包裹得好紧。两根手指即使不能直接感官，但是第一次的手淫已经够觉王九龙热血沸腾了。

"你动一动好吗？这样我好难受～"渴望的身体，几乎没有什么缓冲时间就认知到手指的存在。此刻只想这手指在小穴里来回穿插，好得一点点的抚慰。

王九龙再怎么是个雏，也是个男人，自然知道张九龄是要什么。圈起他的腰肢，双指在小穴里有节奏的律动。

"啊～～啊～～啊啊啊啊～～"随着手指的穿插，张九龄满足的声音溢出。只是这满足还不到一颗，身下的人，又开始扭动身子，嘴巴里又发出异样的需求，"再多一点～"

迅速的抽出，三指的送入，这次是更加紧致的包裹，王九龙低头看着自己的身下，可怜的凶器无人安抚，已经胀得发紫了，有点疼，想要挺进那个温暖的小穴。可是身下的人神智不清，自己可是清醒的，万一明天他后悔了～～

"啊～～啊～～好想要～～！！！"张九龄的叫床声打断了王九龙的思绪。看着自己的三指在他的体内，他恨不得用自己的小兄弟代替自己的手指。  
突然一双手按住了自己三指的穿插，怎么了？弄得他不舒服了吗？不是还想要吗？王九龙豆大的汗珠挂在身上。

"用这个～～好吗？"说话的那人，一下子摸住了王九龙的命根子。  
"给你～"王九龙哪里还有刚才的犹豫，扶着自己的凶器，一下子就挺进去了。

"痛～～"张九龄的腰不自觉的后退，这是初夜的本能反应。可是王九龙却没有理智拔出自己的欲望，进去的龟头，被软肉咬住，小穴不自觉的收紧，这种灭顶的欲望，岂是一个第一回开荤的小伙子可以抗拒的。

不进也不退，两人都在煎熬着。张九龄也明白，自己护疼的话，今晚朝的罪就白瞎了。慢慢的沉下自己的腰，拉着他的手摸到自己的身下。  
"你摸摸我～我一会就不疼了～"王九龙心疼的感受着身下人的滚烫，手里也自然的给他上下套弄，安抚着他紧绷的身体。

欲望在手里越来越烫，后穴的疼痛也渐渐减弱，张九龄的双手慢慢的 附上王九龙的腰肢。可能情事本来就由上面的那个主控，张九龄指挥了大半夜，也不如王九龙感受到张九龄放松后，立马一个直挺挺的深入。

"～啊"  
"啊～啊"

两幅身体同时感受到，严丝合缝的亲密。  
张九龄从来不知道，这个看起来温温柔柔的男孩子，在床事上，如此的疯狂。每一次的进出都是深入到底，如果说一开始的药物叫张九龄欲海沉浮，那么至此以后是他的身体无限的痴沉这场由王九龙主控的情事里。

王九龙身体里最原始的欲望，被水漫金山的小穴完全给勾了出来。用力的在里面冲撞，靠着本能去寻找欲望的顶端。深入之后，就是搅乱这一汪春水的打磨，太磨人了～

不断在索取，挺腰，那人的双腿，被架在肩膀上，双手无意识的抓紧对方的屁股。

"好深～～要捅坏了～"眼角已经逼出生理泪水，真的好大，好涨！！  
"别怕～～"安慰的话伴随着热吻，一点一点落在他的脸上。

"啊～～我不行了～～"身体不受控制的抖动，前段坚挺的欲望喷出一道白浊。  
"等我～～"狠狠的贯穿，一股又一股的精子射入体内。自己的小腹鼓起一个弧度，有点涨涨的感觉～～

张九龄即使不用绿茶的手段，自己也体力不支了，不算昏睡吧，但是却也是浑身无力。此刻他觉得睡过去是最好的状态，自己也就照做了～～

第二天王九龙醒来的时候，身边的人不见了，空气中还有一股腥味，代表了昨夜的疯狂，可是那人却消失了，有张纸条。

昨晚的事就当没有发生过。

什么叫昨晚的事就当没有发生过，明明就发生了。王九龙暴躁的把纸条揉成一个纸团，狠狠的砸在地上，摸出手机，电话那头却传来冰冷的女声。对不起，您拨打的电话已关机。

操～王九龙直接爆粗口，起身拉了一件衣服，套上就往张九龄家里冲去。没有想到，他居然不在家，不在家去哪里～

此刻王九龙脑子里突然灵光一闪，昨晚张九龄找自己之前，去了杨九郎家。操～杨九郎这个混蛋，给张九龄吃这个玩意，还好他来找的是自己，要是，是旁人～王九龙想杀人了～

杨九郎一开门，发现门口时怒气冲冲的王九龙，还没有来得及说话，就吃了他一记闷拳。疼得捂着肚子，"你丫，有病啊～你打我干什么啊～～"  
"我为九龄打你的，你说，昨晚你找他干什么了～"  
"喝酒～"杨九郎和张九龄对过词，不至于说差。  
"他喝的是酒嘛～他喝的是春药。你这个混蛋，我今儿就打死你～"王九龙又要出手。

"九郎哥～"这声音是？？？张九龄～王九龙一下子想被人按住了穴道。  
"你为什么在这里？？"王九龙傻傻的问，"你的字条是什么意思～～？？"  
"你怎么打人呢？"张九龄扶起杨九郎，哎，兄弟苦了你了。  
"我问你话，你怎么不回答我！！"王九龙见他眼里没有自己，急得扳过他的身子。  
"就是字面的意思。"演戏得有全套，张九龄这一手绿茶就不信憋不住王九龙的心里话。  
"我不同意，我要你的解释。"王九龙不停的摇着张九龄的身子由于他情绪激动，没有脸色难看，手里的力气没有控制。

“九龙，你轻点，九龄经不住你这样。”杨九郎本是说的实话，可是这会在王九龙的耳朵里，异常的刺耳。  
“我和他的事，与你有什么关系。”王九龙推了一把杨九郎。

“你怪九郎哥，干什么～？”张九龄这一波节奏带的王九龙直接凌乱了。  
“你们？”王九龙看他一直护着杨九郎，顿时脑子打结，自己多余了，转身就走了。

也许自己状况外，张九龄和杨九郎是不是～不然，昨晚那一切为什么要当做没有发生过。离开后，不是回自己家，是来杨九郎家，自己还不懂吗？失魂落魄的离开，是啊，不走留在这里干嘛呢？

“九龄，你会不会玩得有点大了，他就那么走了！”杨九郎担心的问。  
“别问了，我是故意的，九郎哥，你送我去医院吧～我……”张九龄卸了浑身的力气，只能扶着门框。  
“怎么了，你这是？”杨九郎赶紧扶着他。  
“我可能撕裂了……”张九龄嘴巴里蹦出几个字。

医院中  
“下体撕裂，年轻人身体是革命的本钱。”医生低头说着，顺便还叫两人注意一下尺度和力度，“这一个月都不要同房了，哎，现在的年轻人。”

张九龄躺在病床上，杨九郎无奈的守着，电话里，张云雷轰炸试的消息，自己快顶不住了，但是一边这兄弟还没有醒，不敢轻易暴露九龄的目的啊，左右为难。

“九郎哥～”张九龄中午醒了  
“你怎么样，还好吗？”杨九郎问  
“没事，我挺好的！”张九龄笑着回答  
“我～那个……”杨九郎想了一下，问了一个问题，“你怎么刚刚为什么要故意气走他。”  
“卖惨段数太低了～而且，他把我弄伤了，就他那个脾气，还不知道自责成什么样子。”张九龄还是很了解自己的楠朋友。  
“兄弟，你这是～”  
“别说了，是个冤家～我也是栽他这里了。”  
“咱这事，能不能透露给张云雷啊！我快被祖宗弄得疯了，”杨九郎为难的举着手机。  
“你只要不透露那药的事，其他随便说，王九龙怎么说，都算他半个外甥。”张九龄倒也不扭捏。  
“也行，我们反正都对过词了……”杨九郎编辑了一下短信，举着给床上的人看。  
“行。九郎哥，真难为你了……”  
“没事，我们家祖宗脾气大，但是好哄！”杨九郎笑着说。

半个小时后张九龄的病房中  
"九龄～你～这孩子～太遭罪了。"张云雷一进来看见躺着的张九龄就开始闪泪花了，"九龄你把心放在肚子里，王九龙的那个兔崽子，我不弄死他。"  
"不不不不，哥哥～我～～"张九龄这开始意识到张二爷的厉害了，早知道就该上这个爷家哭诉。  
"你都这样了，还跟我这里不不不，你是不是怕王九龙，把我们这孩子给吓的。"张云雷心疼的看着他。  
"不是的～哥哥，我喜欢他，我怕他不喜欢我～"张九龄说完低着头，这话是真心话，要不是实在没有法子，也不能用这个法子。这会既然张二爷要给自己做主，那说出最实心的话也是自然啊。  
"九龄～～你怎么就这么的傻。行行行～我保证那孙子给你跪着。"张云雷听完直接出去薅王九龙去了，没有白费二爷的称号。

"你就交给他得了，王九龙也该收拾收拾。别人不行，让张云雷去收拾他，给你撒撒气。"杨九郎给了他一个放心的眼神。  
"我当然放心了。你爷们真是给力啊。"张九龄笑着说。  
"你这个黑小子～我看王九龙才可怜。"杨九郎也笑了。

"爷爷爷～你放手，这是医院啊～～给点面子啊！！"王九龙193的大个头被张云雷拽着领子一路给弄到医院。  
"你把人折腾到医院了，我们家怎么的不得给人一个交代啊！"张云雷说着。  
"我几时打人了，爷爷爷～你说归说，能不能先放开我！！"王九龙也不敢还手，只能嘴上问问。  
"好，我问你，你昨晚上干什么了？"张云雷松开他的领子，指着他问。  
"昨晚上？九龄？医院？？"王九龙不知道脑子里头这几个词有啥联系。  
"你还知道张九龄呢？你把人折腾到医院，你就消失了～～"张云雷逮着又想骂。  
"不是～不是的。他在九郎哥家里，我不知道他来医院了～～"王九龙突然觉得自己好像说错话了。  
"九郎家？？你这个没有脑子的东西，我今儿非打死你！！！"张云雷对着193的电线杆子就是一顿拳打脚踢，"九郎是我媳妇，和你们家张九龄能有啥关系，你这个王八犊子，你说你啊～～"  
"舅舅～老舅～～你别打了～～我错了，我没有脑子。"王九龙蹲着抱着头，自己也是该打。  
"去去去，病房里头看看去，把人折腾成什么样子。"张云雷指了指病房区，"我警告你，你想清楚了，为什么张九龄昨晚上单单去找你～不找别人，你熬好想想，想不明白别进去～～"  
"我～～我～他和我～～"王九龙 要跨出去的脚又点迟疑，"老舅你说九龄喜欢我？我这么个小胖子，九龄会喜欢我？我们是兄弟啊。"  
"兄弟～兄弟，会上床的兄弟。我看也就你是个傻子，明眼人都知道九龄喜欢你。你这个没脑子的，他给你折腾成那样，不找九郎，还能自己来医院啊。"张云雷又是一记爆栗。  
"可是，他可以叫我陪他的～～"王九龙的脑子里啊。  
"你个傻子，万一你不喜欢他，都清醒了，他要怎么自处啊～你怎么就这么直男呢？"张云雷恨铁不成钢，"你想明白了，你要是对他没意思，趁早别进去，一会他又得哭了～可怜的孩子！！"  
"他哭了～～是不是伤得很严重？"王九龙满脸的心疼。  
"伤肯定很严重了，但是一说喜欢你这事，他快要伤心死了。我 看你还是跟我回去吧，再给人孩子气死。真的个铁棍子～～"张云雷拉着他就要往回走。  
"不不不，老舅，我不回去。我要照顾他，我不想见他哭～"王九龙真诚的说着。  
"自己去，717～"张云雷大手一指。

"我可以进来吗？"王九龙轻声的问。  
"进来吧！"杨九郎刚好要出去，走到门口说，"你给我好好道歉，回头我在收拾你！"  
"是的，九郎哥～"王九龙这会儿怂了。

"龄龄～你还好吗？"王九龙走进床头。  
"不好～"张九龄看他被打的，心里虽然心疼，但是也是觉得活该。  
"哪里不好，我叫医生去。"王九龙急的。  
"叫医生也没用，都好几年了，医生治不好。"张九龄说的有点模糊。  
"什么病，医生都治不好。"王九龙更急了。  
"相思病～"张九龄抬头看着他说。  
"是为我吗？龄龄～"王九龙正视他的眼睛。  
"为一个冤家～那个整天说我是他兄弟的冤家，那个两次拒绝我表白的冤家，那个初夜就给我折腾到医院的冤家～"张九龄这个控诉，也不知道怎么的泪水就留了下来。  
"别哭，你一掉眼泪，我的心就想被人暴打，说不出的疼～"王九龙拉着张九龄的手放在自己心口，"龄龄～对不起！"  
"你就只有这一句吗？"张九龄抽出自己的手。  
"还有一句，你也是我的冤家～"王九龙无奈的说，"为你了我打了九郎哥，一想后事我就害怕，他可是个小霸王，身后还有个爷，估计我得死得很有节奏。"  
"不对～你是不是因为知道，我喜欢你，他们个个威胁你，你才就范的。你这样的，我不要。"张九龄也不知道自己在别扭什么，就是很不舒服。  
"不是因为他们，是因为你，你的字条，你的什么都没有发生过，还有昨晚意乱情迷的不止你一个人。也许我早就喜欢上你了，只是我的内心还是那个自卑的小胖子，觉得自己配你不上。"王九龙捉住张九龄的手认真的说。  
"那你以后，不准随便和人家说话，人家给你东西不准要，人家跟你问路你不准回答～"张九龄霸道的说。  
"啊～～那别人都是需要帮助的。"王九龙有点不懂。  
"他们都是为了勾引你，就你个笨蛋，什么都不知道。"张九龄负起的说。

"勾引一个小胖子？？"  
"你再说自己是小胖子，我就亲死你～"  
"小胖子～小胖子～小胖子！！"  
"你干嘛，说上瘾了～～"  
"等你亲死我啊～～"  
"王～九"

"唔～～"这是病房啊，还有医生说了，禁止什么的～～～

全剧终


End file.
